First Forray of Forever
by DarthSylar
Summary: The story of how the Daniel Grant Christian Crew met and their first adventure. The Last lead in to the Fatal Fate Finale!


_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review.**_

_For the first time ever Daniel Grant Christen debuts in_

**First Foray of Forever! **

_Starring, Peter Rovira, Cullen Patrick Eden, Marcu Herrea, Josh Culver, Nicholas Anthony Nagher and guest starring K.J Roke_

_**To Be Begun!**_

**Prologue: **It was a practically normal day as Daniel Grant Christen rode in the automacar with his mother, Dana, to his first day of Sophomore year. The birds and the and the sun were rising into the skay as it was Monday on 7:00 am.

"Dana?" Daniel Grant Christen asked with quarry. "Why hasn't dad come home yet?" Dana stopped the automacar and steeped ut and bet Daniel Grant Christen and then said "He's very busy working foe the airport you how he gets entrapped there." She said the smille. "But hat is what you said two years ago!"

"Boy do I have to beat to you again now git in there and enjoy you highschool." Daniel Grant Christen steeped out of the automacar thinking three things, one where was his father, two did he remember to study for his latin test and three why is spellcheck broken.

**Part One: Forever the Crew will Rue!**

Daniel Grant Christen entered the fellowship hall there he founded the crew, Peter Rovira the Jewban, Collin Eden the vaguely Russian dude, Marcu Herreha da Mexican , Ryan Tanover the brains of the outfit and K Jizzle Roke his best friend since they shared a womb room in kindergarten. They were meeting the new students for that year. First was Christen Windley, he afro and was quite hilarious and then there was Rily Brandon…well what do you want from me. Principle Swanson saids

"It appears that our last new student is going to late so let us all get to class and get to some hom-"

Suddenly from the skylight, which had never been there before, came an explosion of multicolor fire and down came a guy with in a sweatervest rustling in the wind. "Not late…fashionably on time."

"Who are you and where do come from?" asked The Principle Swanson.

"My name….. is Nicholas Anthony Nagher and I come from a world quite like yours….only stickfigured. I'm here to do three things, chew gum, kick ass and find me a dude by the Daniel Grant Christen! And seeing that I'm out of Gum-" Nicholas Anthony Nagher then pulled out samurai sword and sliced Christen Windley and Rily Brandon into ribbons and lite dem on royal purple fire and scissor 61 kicked The Principle Swanson in fourths. "Now I can find the Daniel Grant Christen!"

"I'm Daniel Grant Christen." Daniel Grant Christen said waving his hands in da air lika he don't care. "What do you want me for?"

"Well boy you and your crew have something I need. But first lets talk outside in that…what would you call it…a luncheon courtyard." The gang and Nicholas Anthony Nagher headed out to the luncheon courtyard and began to talk aboot why he was here and what he wanted.

"I am here to stop a great evil known as the Consortium. They intend to open a dimensional rift that will cause great danger to this universe and by extent the whole multiverse."

"Wait your from the multiverse? How is that possible and what threat dose this rift hold?" asked Peter Rovira with great excitement.

"How do we know we trust you Doc Who? And why us?" Asked Ryan Tanover in a tone of irritations, supiciouness and fourth wall understanding.

"One a time boys! First, yes I'm from the multiverse. Secondly, when the big bang occurred time began a great society formed into being the multiverse where in there are a vast amount of parrel, perpendicular and obtuse earths numbered from -2 to Zeta Trion. Yours is Alpha Omega. The Rift being opened by the Consortium will cause the fragile laws of pysics to break form your world as they for coutless others. To what end well I'm still investigating. And as for you mr I'm supicious I gonna give you the powers you need for this fight."

"Powers?"

"yes! In each multiverse people are given abilities based on whom they are. I have multiple ablities because I am what you'd call a constant. There are always one or two me around in the universe causing problems and I am able to absorb them take individual powers. You each hold within you the power to save your world and may be more. But that will have to wait, I was set here to bring Daniel Grant Christen to the Oracle, she requires you to see the futre. She senses great energy in you and draws on that for her predictions.

Suddenly trio of terrorfrying trolls trouncing ten tricycles burst unto da scenes.

"Looks like we have problem Nicholas Anthony Nagher said as he drew a samurai sword bathed in blue cold fire.

**Part Two: Friends Fighting!**

Nicholas Anthony Nagher strode epically away from the dead bodies of the trio of terrorfrying trolls trocing ten tricycles as they burned cold in blue fire.

"That was exciting and adventurous but we havn't the time for this," Suddenly a beige submarine landed from out lighting and smoke.

"Who the hell is this now." Shouted Ryan Tanover in a tone of suspiciousness…and annoyance.

From out the smoking Sumarine came a man clad in purple parachute pantz and he had gold in mouth wit his hat turned sideway while shooting his golden uzis in the air.

"Its good to see you again Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster!" said Nicholas Anthony Nagher.

"Its Gangsta!" said Slickback the Time Traveling Gangsta. "So this must be Daniel Grant Christen and the crew. Well lets get going there is evlee about." He said as he walked unto the smoke submarine.

The crew followed apprehensively. Two hours late Daniel Grant Christen asked,

"Hey Nicholas Antony Nagher, how do you know this gangster"

"Its Gangsta!" shouted Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster.

"When I was young an evil date rapist, who was friend of my father's, threw me into a space time rift. While floating outside of the reach of time and space I grew in power and came across one its greatest defenders. His origin is unknown to me and we are the greatest of friends.

Slickback the time traveling gangster then put the smoke submarine into hyperspace auto piolet and joined the others in the den.

"Now it is time for me to bestow upon you the weapons needed to stop the Consortium." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher as he walked over to Colin. "Colin you have no need for any conventional weapon. You are one with natures second deadliest animal…the bear. Call on their strength and you will invincible." He then walked to Peter. "Peter you are a powerful warrior too you I give you an ancient dagger. Don't worry though you can loot enemies to find stronger daggers, gold to buy stronger daggers or materials to forge stronger daggers." Then he walked over to Marcu Herrea. "To you Marcus I give this wooden samurai sword, you internal ability allows you to use weapons of great strength and power but will cause you great pain in the end." Nicholas walks to K. Jizzle Roke. "Your not the goddamn batman so you don't get any weapon nerd!" Nicholas Anthony Nagher then stopped at Josh Culver. "Here is your weapon, a spear made of poisonous flaming boa constrictors that shoot scorpions. You power allows you to wield the most impractical and awesome weaponry." Finnally Nicholas Anthony Nagher stops in front of Daniel Grant Christen. "You have the most important ability in the game, Dual Wielding. You can wield to hand held projectile weapons. Here are two semi auto magnum pistols."

"Yo Yo, We are nearing our destination." Shouted Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster.

"Were at the headquarters of the Consortium." Asked Daniel Grant Christen.

"No, we must consult with the oracle so that we can find dir head quarters." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher. Daniel Grant Christen and Slickback the Time Traveling Gangsta take the crew in the house of the oracle-"

Suddenly a mysterious shadow rose above them…it was Jenny Jordan wield a magic wand.

"Jeez is Chrysler. You bitch. I'll kill you at some point." He said as he cast four shadow on the wall in an ominous manner.

Then Daniel Grant Christen stood up with his leather jacker swaying in the wind holding with two semi auto magnum pistols and said in a cool tone of epic awesomeness

"Here we go for the first time boys!"

They all get of the Smoke Submarine, except Ryan Tanover who didn't want to play along.

**Part 3: Firsts and Thirsts!**

The Orcale was an old woman with green hair and glass eyes who told the future by eating the purest form of energy a childs smile, taking which also casues death.

"Hey! Yo! Great Oracle!" shouted Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster. "I think I found the warrior needed to stop the Consortium."

"You have found more that you bargained for." She said with wispy and raspy Batman voice that echoed like grand canyon. "This game has found its true player and too him is opened the key too all salvation. In this boy lies the power to end this destructive experience and bring to the table an end of all evil. But the road will be strewn wit a crisis across the thin veil you call time. Your actions will stop the evlee but begin an end game. He who birthed darkness in emptiness shall return. The enemy will use a rogue member of you party to destroy you but you must persever for death is only as strong as the phonix wing. Bewarry of you new friends and of fighting in high places for death comes with you but with teamwork you shall overcome." Then she fell alsleep.

"I'm the Chosen One, that's crazy."

"It appears you are D. G. C and your crew is the legendary force for good." Shouted Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster.

Juts ten a great explosing of rhinos entered the room and in a lighting clap of thunder struck, a man came. It was the Malecore the dark wizard of Avalon.

"Ha! So this is the crew that the Consortium has begged me to destroy." He said as he lauched lighting attaks. Nicholas Anthony Nagher blocked them and shot blue fire as he did a barrel roll and shouted.

"Crew! Its time yous your weapons." And so they did. Josh Culver jumped into the sky and brought down his spear with the force of a thousand meteors striks, but Malecore the Dark Wizard of Avalon had shields. Peter ran forward with dagger and cut opened the force field. Collin looked with in hims self and broke Malecore the Dark Wizard of Avalon's wands with his Bear Hands while Jenny Jordan had looked the Dark Wizard of Avalon in a dual. K. Jizzel Roke got shot in the stomach by a random drive by and Daniel Grant Christen was about the land finshing blow, But Maru beat him there. Marcu used wooden samurai sword to break Malecore the Dark Wizard of Avalon's teleport orb but got a hundred splinters in his hands, legs dick and skull but not before being hit by a curse by Malecore.

"I may be beaten now but mark my words I shall return for my revenge in due time."

"Fuck the wagnoll cunt!" said Marcu Herrea as he was cursed to speak only in swears.

The team went to the Smoke Sumarine but found Ryan Tanover dead from sword wounds and black fire.

"Whose responsible this?" they all asked.

"That's not important I know where henemy edquarters is lets." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher as he suspiciously walked from behind the door.

**Part 4: Fragging the Fags**

The Crew made it to Washington D.C and the Dodecahedron, home of the Americas Multiverseal and humanity crimes department, to find a huge parade. The parade was the inventions of the Consortium a time space bomb in the shild of illusion.

"How will we be able to find the time space rift bomb?" Shouted Danile Grant Christen. "Do we know what it looks like?"

"They disguised it as one the most in conspicuous things around something there is a great abundance of." Said Nicholas Anthony Nagher as he falcun punched a schoold of Blind orphans and their puppies.

"You heard the man…kill the orphans and puppies!" Thusly they all began to the killng. The blood flowed through the courtyards and the White House was bloodied and the Washngton Monument was floating and the Consortium lead an army of enslaved Ninjews. The battle was for lifes and deaths with explosions and arms off and heads squished, killing curseas and raccoons.

Then Daniel Grant Christen found the rift Space Time bomb but could not kill it because it had a shie;d.

"I can't shoot him. Nicholas Anthony Nagher what am I supposed to do."

"Simple…I will open a portal in time space to create way fro to destroy him."

"But wouldn't that create a time crisis."

"But it is necessary for you to do this."

Daniel Grant Christen wrestled with hiss spirtit to decide but knew what he had too due. Unloading the full magazines of his semi auto magnums sent the Blind Orphan and puppy space time rift bomb into the air. Then Nicholas Anthony Nagher falcon punched a whole in space time sucking in the Blind orphan and puppy space time rift bomb, while wearing a devious grin on his face as he was bombarded by cosmic energies from teh explosion. Then the army of Ninjew came.

"You are must be the chosen one we are for ever in you service." They said as they disappeared in chuanika collored smoke grenaids.

The battle was over and every one was tired, Slickback the Time Traveling Gangster flew away and the cops were copping to axe em questions, so they went back to Prince of Peace Christne School Luncheon courtyard.

The sun was shining and the birds floated above in peace. Peter was showing videos on Grant's I-phone which disturbed him because he has no trust for Peter. Josh had bet Connor Ryan to death because he would share his sandwhich. Marcus looked up unimportant things on his I-Phone. Colin had just finished explaining the plot of the game Prototype. Nicholas Anthony Nagher was listen to moonlight sonata and wearing an evil knowing grin of doom!

Meanwhile Two Agent guys looked on with awe and surprise attack.

**Epilogue: **

Today… at the Oracle's house two meancing figures approached the old woman. One was Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan and the other the evil K. Jizzle Roke.

"I new you were coming here…have some free cookies." Said the oracle.

"Nuts to your cookies you arrogant, elderly bitch." Shouted the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan as she stuffed her face.

"Our Master heard you had a prediction about him and wishes to know it." The oracle's eyes glazed over and she spoke in transe.

"BNQDX will be activated and all life will tremel. The heroes will gather a new force to face him, he who is dead shall return and those who are lying shall so their hearts true colors."

K. Jizzle Roke then crushed the Oracles head in between his eyes and then roaster like barbeque. K. Jizzle Roke and the Dark Wizard Jenny Jordan then spoke in younyesects

"We have a little more work to do and soon our masters plane is near fruition and soon death will come to all life. Long live BNQDX!"

**Epilogue: of the **_**Epilogue**_

"Your honor I require that Mr. Peterson bring fourth some relevant testimony and not just random tangents."

"Hold you tongue! I needed to present the full picture before we bring on the closing statements and I will not be bullied by some Harvard drop-"

"Silence...Mr. Peterson, I agree the Mr. Johnson. Are you going to end this."

"I just need five more day if you will."

You have four. Now we will recess for a short time and you better give us a conclusion."

"Yes your honor!"

EXIT.

_**To Be Continued!**_


End file.
